


The Kindest Rejection

by Thette



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha thinks about her relationship with the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kindest Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://rosemaryfic.livejournal.com/1185.html) April 29th, 2008.

"Thank you," he said. "Thank you, Martha Jones." What he always said, just like "Run!" That's my Doctor, always running. Always thankful. I pour my heart out, I give him my soul, and he's thankful. He thanks me, smiles radiantly and gives me one of the warmest hugs ever. His rejection is kind, and he radiates friendship. I help him save the world, out of love, and every time he lets me know he can never love me.  
  
I need to get out, but he'll be so lonely without me.  
  
Dammit, Rose Tyler, why did you ruin him for me?


End file.
